


Discourse on Religion

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek has a festival to attend and seeks education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discourse on Religion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delilahdraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/gifts).



"Explain religions to me."

Amanda's eyebrows rose in surprise at her husband. She was certain the man understood where religion stood in various cultures on their climb to the stars. While many Terrans still had religious beliefs, they had evolved and changed since space travel became the norm of life.

"Brief excerpts of the principles will suffice, but I wish to better understand the festivals that I may be required to attend as Ambassador. I already have one invitation less than six standard days after my arrival on Earth this time."

"Perhaps if you tell me about that invitation, I can begin with its religion, and move outward from there," Amanda invited Sarek as they both settled at the table for an evening meal.

"It is a 'Universal Converse as a Brigand Day', which has frustrated my translation program and caused my access of Memory Alpha to be toilsome," Sarek told her.

Amanda could not help but laugh, until she was breathless, and Sarek was more confused than ever.

One day, he might forgive her for it. That day was not to be now, as Amanda stared and laughed more because of their dinner… vegan noodles in a tomato sauce.


End file.
